Sanity
by Hikari102490
Summary: Sequel to Insanity. Bella has been gone for two years! What happens when she returns to Forks? What sort of surprises are in store for Edward?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Sequel to Insanity. Bella has been gone for two years! What happens when she returns to Forks? What sort of surprises are in store for Edward?

**Sanity **

**Prologue**

_If you look deep in side your mind you can see the madness eating away at you._

_You try and scream, but the only one to hear your screams is you as you go mad._

_Madness _By: The Vampire Matt

BPOV: _2 years later._

"This is the best story I have ever read!" squeals Charlotte as she flipped through my manuscript for _Insanity_. "The way Marie and Anthony fall in love is incredible! And the rest of the characters are so memorable! Not to mention the way it's written is so descriptive and realistic that readers will be able to picture themselves in Marie's shoes." Charlotte had been raving about my story since I'd sent her a rough draft of chapter one. Now it was done and ready to be published.

"I'm glad that you like it, Charlotte," I say as I look around my small living room in Phoenix, Arizona.

"You could very well become the next world famous author, like Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling," gushes Charlotte as she hugs my manuscript to her chest. "But you still haven't told me where the idea came from. You know people are going to want to know."

"It's based off of a true story of a friend of mine. She asked to stay anonymous, so I told her that I would keep her identity confidential," I say nonchalantly. In reality it was my story. From the day I entered the sanitarium owned my Carlisle, to the day I ran away from home at the age of seventeen after making love to Edward. I changed the names and places, but the story was the same and it took me two years to write it.

The biggest reason it took me so long was because I had to get settled into a home, not to mention I was afraid to write the story. I wasn't sure how I was going to write the story in such a way that only a few people would actually know that the story was really about me without the rest of the world figuring it out. I wanted Edward to know that I was okay, and instead of writing him a letter or sending him an e-mail, I wanted to write a book.

I had read a book once about a Vietnam veteran. He had written it in an attempt at giving himself some closure and it had helped him face his problems. He forced himself to write down every single detail of his life whether it was insignificant or horrifying. There was so much detail in each page that I myself had nightmares, but in the end it had helped him start the healing process of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

His story had inspired me to start writing my own story, so I did. I started my changing the names. I used my middle name as well as Edward's. I also used Alice's first name, Mary, for her character. All of the Cullens had new names and I had changed their last names as well. I had tried to keep the story as close to my experiences as possible other than that though. Once the story had been created though, I was relieved. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had a good feeling about this.

Charlotte was still going on about my manuscript when Renesmee runs in carrying her bear and bottle of chocolate milk. She was 15 months old and the greatest gift my life had given me. The night I had made love to Edward wasn't without consequences and our daughter was born nine months after I had run away. I was fortunate enough to meet my best friend Katie. She had introduced me to many great friends and her family had accepted me with open arms until I was able to find my apartment and a job to support Renesmee and I. I had also registered on websites that would send me baby things that I would need.

Renesmee walks over to me and holds her arms out to me so I pick her up and sit her in my lap. She lies down and begins sucking on her bottle while I continue to discus the book with Charlotte. Soon we had everything set up and Charlotte was ready to leave. By then Renesmee was asleep in my lap. Once Charlotte was gone I was able to relax and hold Renesmee as I wondered how the Cullens were doing.

EPOV: _2 months after BPOV_

It's been two years since I'd last seen Bella or heard anything from her. Alice assured me that Bella was doing fine, but I wanted to see her again. I missed her terribly. I often wondered what she was doing and if she was happy wherever she was. If she was happy then I supposed I was happy for her, but what if she was lost and alone and scared? What if she was hurt!? She could be anywhere! Anything could have happened to her! The possibilities were frightening sometimes!

As I sat in the living room watching the news—hoping I wouldn't hear anything bad about Bella—Alice skips in holding a book in her hands. She was dancing around the living room excitedly. "Edward! You should read this book!" squeals Alice as she drops the book in my lap. I look at the cover: _Insanity_ by: B.M. Swan. I flip to the back cover and read the summary.

_Marie was 14 the night it happened, that terrible event she has forgotten. Now in a Sanitarium she's faced with Nightmares that haunt her every night. Dr. Carl Masen decides to take her on personally. Anthony, his son in training, meets Marie and they quickly fall in love. But Doctors shouldn't fall in love with their patients, especially the insane ones. Anthony and Marie can't help what they feel for each other. As the years go by and her memories return to her one by one her love for Anthony grows. _

The book had gotten many great reviews and now that I think about it I realized that I had heard about it on television one night, but I had just been passing through the living room on the way up to my room and ignored it. "Okay Alice, I'll read it," I say as I open it to the dedications page.

_To my darling Renesmee and her Father,_

_Thank you for the inspiration._

_Renesmee was such a strange name for a child, I wonder why the author would name a child that. _With that thought I turned the page and began to read.

By the end of the book I realized that the author was Bella and the story was her story! Who was Renesmee then? Did I have a daughter that I was unaware of? Why would Bella keep her from me? I had so many new questions forming. It was obvious that Bella was fine, but what has she been up to in the last two years? It had taken me two days to read the book. Just as I had closed the book Alice runs in with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" squeals Alice as she bounces.

"I don't know Alice," I say with a sigh.

"B.M. Swan is going to be in Port Angeles in three weeks!" crows Alice handing me a piece of paper with a list of tour dates written on it. I look at the dates and grin. Port Angeles was one of her last dates.

BPOV:

I was checking my e-mail and answering fan mail when I open one from this morning.

_B.M. Swan,_

_My name is Alice Cullen and I really like your book! I heard that you're going to be in Port Angeles in three weeks! I can't wait to come meet you and have you sign my book! Oh, and I'm bringing Edward with me too, he really liked your book too. My favorite character is Mary! She's so cool! I bet she likes shopping as much as I do! _ By this point in the message I had a feeling that Alice knew exactly who she was talking to.

_If you come through Forks on your way to Port Angeles you should stop by our house! We all miss you, Bella. Especially Edward. We're just relieved that you're okay. See you in three weeks Bella!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

With tears in my eyes I write a response and send it to Alice before checking the rest of my e-mails.

APOV:

I was checking my e-mails when I get a reply to the one I sent Bella. I open it and begin reading before squealing excitedly. She was going to come! I had to tell Edward! "Edward!" I scream as loud as I can. Suddenly Edward runs into Carlisle's office.

"What's wrong, Alice?" asks Edward.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Edward, it's right!" I say excitedly. "Bella's coming!"

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue of the sequel. I promise that although it seems like I'm moving too fast I'm not. You see what I mean in chapter one. I hope you like my story so far and I'll keep working on this, but I also have to do the sequels of Taboo and Change and keep working on Shadows. The quote at the beginning was written by my friend who calls himself the vampire Matt. He asked that I give him credit since I practically begged him to let me use it in my story. I thought it fit in a way. Thanks for all of the great reviews by the way on all of my stories! You've all been great! Sayonara! =]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

BPOV: _one week after running away from the Cullens_

I had used some of Edward's money to buy a bus ticket to Arizona and now I was roaming the streets of Phoenix looking for a place to stay and eat. I had chosen Arizona for its heat and dry weather, I had been sick of Forks and I remembered Renee wanting to visit Arizona someday. The bus I had gotten on had taken me to Phoenix. I had booked a room in the first motel I had come across but only had enough for a week. I was down to fifteen dollars and I needed food more than I needed shelter.

Deciding that a diner would cheap food and possibly a job opening I go inside the first one I come across. The diner was fairly empty but I had a feeling it was just because it was early in the morning. Everyone sitting around looked like they were exhausted after a long night of clubbing. I walk over and sit at the counter and sit down on a stool. A woman walks over with a friendly smile on her face.

"Good sweetie, I've never seen you here be3fore, are you new to the city?" she inquires. She had an inviting personality so I nod. "Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington," I whisper shyly as she lays a menu in front of me.

"That's quite a ways for such a young girl. Are you all by yourself? My name is Kitty by the way." I had to stop myself from giggling. Kitty was such a diner waitress name really. She fit the stereotype perfectly.

"My name is Bella Swan and yes, I'm alone," I murmur.

"How old are you?" she asks. She seemed concerned about me.

"Seventeen," I say as I internally debate over whether or not I should get a full meal or a slice of pie and cup of coffee. If I got a meal I would have to skip a meal and my money would probably go faster, but either way I was going to be lucky to get four meals out of my money.

"What would you like to eat hon?" asks Kitty suddenly.

"Anything that will help me stretch fifteen dollars," I say with a sigh. Kitty smiles and walks away after writing something down. I sit and watch as people come and go for a few minutes before kitty comes back.

"So why is a seventeen year old like you all alone in Phoenix with fifteen dollars?" asks Kitty.

"It's a long story," I admit.

"I have all day to hear it," says Kitty.

"Umm…well…three years ago my mom and dad were killed and I was put in a mental hospital. While there I met Dr. Cullen and he took me into his home. I had a happy life for a while, but as I started to remember my past things started going back downhill for me again. Dr. Cullen wanted to help me so he was going to put me back in his hospital, but I couldn't go back so I stole some money and ran away a week ago. And here I am," I say quickly trying to give Kitty the condensed version. By the end of my story Kitty was looking at me sympathetically.

"That's such a sad story sweetie," says Kitty sadly just as a bell rings and she turns around. She come back with a plate full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast as well as a glass of orange juice and sits it in front of me.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to pay for this," I say in surprise.

"It's on the house sweetie. And don't even think about giving me a tip," says Kitty walking away. I felt bad accepting such a kind offer, but my stomach felt no such thing as it growled loudly. I begin to eat quickly while wondering when I had ever had such a delicious meal. When I was done Kitty walked over and laid a piece of paper in front of me. It was an application for the diner.

"Fill this out and you can come stay with me and my daughter until you can find your own place," says Kitty handing me a pen. I fill the paper out noting that Kitty had already put her address and phone number on it for me. When I was done Kitty takes it. Not sure what to do I look around the diner again. There were more people now and Kitty was getting busy. "Stay here okay pumpkin. I'll take you to my house on my break." I nod and Kitty goes back to work.

As I was sitting a girl walks in and sits next to me. "Hey there Katie," says Kitty cheerfully as she walks over and kisses the girl on the head. "Bella, this is my daughter Katie." Katie looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Bella," says Katie sheepishly.

"She'll be staying in the guest room for a little while," says Kitty. This didn't seem to upset Katie at all. Actually she seemed happy about Kitty's decision. "So, sweet pea, the usual?"

"Yes, but I think I want a cappuccino too. Can Bella have one as well?" asks Katie.

"Of course Darling. Vanilla or mocha Bella?" asks Kitty.

"Vanilla," I say pulling a five out of my pocket.

"I've got it sweetheart," says Kitty as she walks away.

"So why is my mom taking you in?" asks Katie. She still seemed happy about the decision and her question was only out of curiosity so I told her what I had told Kitty. "Wow, what's it like to be a runaway?"

"Scary," I admit. "I keep thinking my family is going to come find me or put out a missing person report and someone will recognize. It's like I don't want it, but being found would almost be a relief at the same time."

"So what did you leave behind?" asks Katie.

"My best friends Jacob and Alice, and my boyfriend, Edward as well as his family," I say.

"A boyfriend? Is he the real reason you left?" asks Katie curiously.

"No, he's the reason I keep wanting to go back," I admit. Just then Kitty walks over and lays a plate in front of Katie with the same meal I had. She also gives us each a cappuccino.

"After breakfast you two can go shopping," says Kitty reaching into her apron and handing Katie and I some money. "Did you bring anything with You Bella?"

"Just this duffle bag," I say picking up my bag to show them.

"Okay. Here is my credit card. Katie, help Bella buy some clothes. I have to work late tonight so order a pizza or make something, it's up to you," says Kitty before walking away.

The next month and a half was going okay for me. I had been given a job waiting tables at the diner with Kitty while working on my GED. Katie was quickly becoming my best friend and her friends had welcomed me into their group with open arms. Everything was going very well, until I woke up this morning feeling sick. As I was vomiting it had crossed my mind that I had missed my period. Something was wrong and I had a bad feeling I knew exactly what it was.

Deciding I didn't want to find out alone I go to Katie's room to find that she was asleep. I walk over to her and shake her gently until she wakes up and scowls at me. "Katie, I need you to go to the store with me," I whisper. Reality was suddenly sinking in and I was getting scared. Katie seemed to realize this and sat up quickly.

"What's wrong Bella?" asks Katie. I begin to blush as I look away from her.

"Umm…before I left Edward and I had sex and I woke up sick this morning. Plus I missed my period," I admit.

"Okay, we'll go to the store right after I take a shower," says Katie jumping out of bed and running to her closet. Katie had a closet that rivaled Alice. Te only difference was that she bought most of her things from garage sales and Salvation Army and places like that. While Alice would be able to appreciate how much Katie liked to shop, she would never appreciate her style. Since I had taken my shower the night before I waited for Katie while she showered and changed. I had no doubt that she was going to ask me a lot of questions about my relationship with Edward.

After she was out of the shower she grabbed her purse and we left. As we were walking towards the nearest subway I noticed Katie watching me out of the corner of her eye. I could also see the questions she had for me. "What do you want to know?" I sigh.

"Did you lose your virginity to Edward?" asks Katie. A thing about Katie was that she had no limit to the types of questions she would ask me.

"No," I say hesitantly. I could tell my answer had changed the direction of her questions. She tended to wear her thoughts on her face and her heart on her sleeve.

"Who took it then?" asks Katie.

"A man named Alfonse," I whisper sadly.

"Did you love Alfonse?" asks Katie. I wasn't sure why—or how for that matter—but whenever Katie asked me a question, even ones that I'd rather not answer, I felt compelled to answer her anyway.

"No. I didn't even know him, and he didn't know me either. The only reason I know his name is because I met him not too long ago," I admit.

"What do you mean?" asks Katie.

"He was there the night my parents were killed. He attacked me along with another guy named Jordan and they killed my mom and dad and left me for dead," I whisper. Katie gasps and suddenly I was being hugged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" says Katie hugging me even tighter.

"It's fine Katie. I'm over it for the most part," I say sadly. We reach the subway and get on a train that would take us towards the center of the city where a pharmacy was. Incidentally it was also where the mall was and some shops that I knew Alice would want to go to if she were here. I had a feeling that I wasn't just getting a pregnancy test today.

When we walked into the pharmacy—about ten minutes later—Katie leads me to the pregnancy tests. Soon we had one picked out and I pay for it before asking where the restroom was. The clerk didn't seem surprised when I had asked and I wondered if a lot of teen girls had come in here for this exact reason. Once in the bathroom I take the test before letting Katie in with me to wait out the result. "What will you do if it's positive?" asks Katie.

"Do you think your mom will kick me out?" I ask.

"Of course not! My mom loves you; you're like a second daughter to her. She'd help you, I know she would," says Katie grabbing my hands in hers. I take a deep breath and grab the pregnancy I had set on the sink and look at it.

It was Positive.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I went back in time to when Bella first started out on her own. Now you know how she met Katie and how she discovered that she was pregnant. I'll probably be jumping around between past and present, I'm not sure yet. The only reason I haven't updated Taboo's sequel yet is because I can't think of a title, but if someone can come up with a good one I'll give you credit okay? I'm really bad at titles. Thank you for the reviews! Sayonara! =]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

BPOV: (present day…four weeks into her tour)

The way the tour worked was that I was staying on a tour bus, and Charlotte watched Renesmee while I did interviews and book signings. The tour was three months long and I was counting down the days until I would be in Washington and able to see the Cullens again. I really missed them, and I wanted Renesmee to meet her father.

I was sitting on the floor of the bus with Renesmee as she played with some of her toys. Her favorite was a toy piano that made various sounds and played different songs. She was always playing with it, even now. Charlotte was watching us from the couch and eventually stood up and walked over to the stereo.

"How about some music," suggests Charlotte as she picks up a stack of CDs and puts one in the CD player. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion when Edward's compositions begin to play. Renesmee suddenly stops what she's doing to listen to the music. "Wow, this is beautiful! Who plays it?"

"Edward Cullen," I say as Esme's favorite song plays.

"I've never heard of him," says Charlotte.

"He's not famous. He recorded his music for me though," I say as the song begins to fade out and a new melody begins.

"Do they have titles?" asks Charlotte.

"Well the first one is Esme's favorite and this one is a lullaby," I say just as Renesmee yawns and curls up on my lap.

"Who is Esme?" asks Charlotte.

"His mother," I say as Renesmee begins to snore softly.

"So what is Edward to you?" asks Charlotte.

"He's Renesmee's father," I say as I pick her up and begin walking towards the bedroom.

EPOV: (same day as BPOV)

Once Alice told me that Bella was coming I had begun to count down the days. Alice had been keeping me updated with what was going on with Bella and even went as far as to look up interviews for me. I had been able to watch Bella on a talk show one morning. She was still as beautiful as ever with her hair now grown out to her mid back. She'd had it pulled back into a clip for the interview and Alice had complained about her fashion sense not improving.

I had found her beautiful though. As I was sitting in Carlisle's office on the computer I came across a new video of Bella on a teen book website. She was sitting in what looked to be a tour bus and she was holding her book on her lap. I couldn't see the journalist performing the interview, but I could hear his voice in the background.

_"So, Miss Swan, what is your next project going to be?" _This caused Bella to blush and look down at her book sheepishly.

"Umm…actually, I haven't decided yet to be honest," she admits.

_"What inspired you to write this book?" _

"Actually it was a different book called _Born on the Fourth of July_. That and my friend, since it's her life story I was writing about," says Bella refusing to look at the camera.

_"Does this friend have a name?" asks the reporter. _

"Yes, but she's not ready to come out yet. I promised to keep her anonymous, at least until she gives me permission to talk about it," says Bella finally looking up.

_"Okay. Tell me about Anthony. Is he based off of someone your friend knows?"_

"Of course. All of my characters are based off of people my friend knows, but like my friend, they wish to be anonymous for the time being," says Bella.

_"What kind of person is Anthony?"_

"He's a great guy, both in the book and the man he is based off of. I tried keeping his personality as close to the real thing as possible, but I didn't really get a lot of time to know him. I've met all of the characters that Marie met, but it was all very brief and so I had to go by what I experienced from meeting them, and what Marie told me," says Bella. I had no idea how Bella was able to tell such a story so easily, but I was impressed.

_"Did you even meet the men that had hurt her?" _

"Yes, I did," says Bella shivering slightly. Suddenly there was the sound of a baby crying in the background and then Bella stood up and walked away. The camera followed her until she was seen taking a baby from a woman who was standing in a doorway. "I'll take her," Bella could be heard saying.

She walks back over to the couch and sits down. _"Who is this?"_

"This is Renesmee," says Bella with a proud smile. "My pride and joy."

_"She's beautiful."_ That she was. I had never seen such a beautiful child in all my life, and she was mine.

"She looks so much like her father, and acts like him sometimes too. She loves to listen to piano music and her favorite toy is her toy piano," says Bella proudly.

_"How old is she?"_

"Eighteen months," says Bella as Renesmee looks at the camera curiously. Suddenly she giggles and begins waving happily. Bella smiles and waves as well.

_"So back on topic. What about the hallucinations that Marie had? Were they real?"_

"Yes, of course," says Bella. "Although no one exactly understood why they were there."

_"Well thank you Ms. Swan for giving us some of your time."_

"It was my pleasure," says Bella.

"Bye-bye!" says Renesmee cheerfully as she waves to the camera just as Alice walks in.

"Hey what are you doing?" asks Alice as she stands behind me looking at the computer screen just as Bella kisses the top of Renesmee's head.

"Watching this interview," I say with a small smile on my face. I was still in shock over Renesmee. I had known about her because of the dedication in Bella's book, but seeing her just made her that much more real.

"She's cute, who is she?" asks Alice.

"My daughter," I say quietly.

BPOV: (6 weeks later)

My tour was almost over, just two more weeks. I was glad, because Renesmee was getting restless. Also, I was going to be seeing Edward soon. I would be in Washington all week doing different cities. This was my suggestion, because I was hoping to stay in Forks. We were still in California for now, but next week we would be in Washington and I would be renting a car. I had told Charlotte that I wanted to visit some old friends and a few other places and she allowed me to rent a car. I couldn't wait to get to Washington, but I was also nervous at the same time.

*******

The tour bus dropped me off at a car rental place in Port Angeles. I was to do my book signing at the library. So I went inside to pick up my car. I got to the counter and the receptionist smiled politely before asking me for my name. Once I told her she nodded and typed it into the computer before looking back up at me. "They'll bring it around front for you." I nod my thanks and go outside. As I was waiting, a red Porsche drives around the corner and stops in front of me.

"Isabella Swan?" asks the driver. I nod and he gets out before handing me the keys. "Here you go ma'am." Then he walks away and I look at the car. This hadn't been what I had ordered. I go back inside to the receptionist.

"Umm…excuse me. They just brought me my car, but the thing is, I didn't order that car," I say.

"My records show that you ordered a red Porsche," says the receptionist.

"I don't remember ordering a Porsche though," I say.

"You called and changed it to a Porsche and then charged it to a credit card belonging to an Alice Whitlock," says the receptionist. And then it all made sense.

"Okay, thank you," I say before turning around and walking out to the car. Once I had Renesemee's car seat installed I put her in it and get into the driver's seat. Soon I was at the library and we go inside. Charlotte was already waiting for us when I walked in carrying Renesmee.

"What took so long?" asks Charlotte.

"They gave me the wrong car," I mumble as I hand Renesmee off to Charlotte and take a seat at the table I was to be sitting at.

"Looked like you still had the wrong car," says Charlotte.

"Alice called and changed it. She even paid for it," I say as the librarian walks over to the table with a smile and copy of my book in her hands.

"Good morning Miss Swan," says the librarian. "My name is Sophia, and if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you Sophia, for allowing us to use your library for my book signing," I say as she lays the book down in front of me.

"Would you mind signing this for my granddaughter, Carly? She's a big fan of your book," says Sophia.

"Of course. How should I spell Carly?" I ask as I begin writing.

"C-A-R-L-Y."

"My daughter's middle name is Carlie, but spelled differently," I say with a smile as I hand her the book.

"Carly will be pleased to learn that," says Sophia just as Charlotte walks over and lays a box of sharpies in front of me and a bottled water.

"It's time," says Charlotte.

End Chapter

**A/N: Hola people! Thanks for reading, sorry I'm such a dang slow poke. I love my reviews by the way! Also, check out my profile if you want some of my contact info. Someone said it doesn't show up, but I went to my profile without singing in or anything and it all showed up. Just pick a link. The next chapter will be more on Bella's past I think…gotta keep you waiting for when Bella and Edward finally reunite! ^^ I forgot to mention that the book Bella was talking about, about the Vietnam veteran, is called **_**Born on the Fourth of July**_** by: Ron Kovic. It's also a movie with Tom Cruise in it. Very graphic, kind of disturbing….lots of cussing….the man left very little out and liked to complain about not being able to have sex…had to read it for school….but there ya go. So if you really wanted to know what Bella claimed to be inspiration you can read that. Sayonara! =] **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

BPOV: (1 ½ months after running away from the Cullens)

So now I was pregnant. Kitty was sure to kick me out now. There was no way she could help me take care of a baby. I wasn't even sure if _I_ could take care of a baby. Of course Katie assured me that I wouldn't be kicked out, but she didn't know that for sure. Neither of us did, but we had to tell Kitty. Suddenly an image of Edward popped into my head and my heart started to beat erratically. How was I supposed to tell Edward what happened? This was turning out to be a very bad day for me.

"We should go talk to your mom," I say with a heavy sigh. "If she's going to kick me out, I'd like to know now." Katie didn't say anything, just nodded her head in agreement and soon we were back on a bus headed to the Diner. When we got there Kitty looked surprised to see us.

"There you two are! Where have you been?" asks Kitty as she waits a table.

"We had to run to the store. Bella wasn't feeling well," says Katie. It was obvious that she wasn't telling the whole truth and Kitty seemed to catch on quickly.

"So what'd you find out?" asks Kitty. I take a deep breath and hand Kitty the positive pregnancy test and suddenly she looked like Esme right before she had something serious to say or was about to chastise someone. "How did this happen?"

"I think you would know the mechanics of how a baby is made," says Katie with a grin, but this wasn't the time to joke and when Kitty scowled at Katie she seemed to immediately realize her mistake.

"Before I left, my boyfriend and I had sex for the first time. I'm not sure what happened though because I was on birth control," I say.

"A Lot of things can happen sweetie…birth control doesn't always work," says Kitty before hugging me.

"So…what happens now?" I ask. Suddenly Kitty was hugging me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"You have a job to do little lady. Just because you're late doesn't mean you don't get to work. Grab an apron and your name tag, you'll be working behind the counter today. When we get home I'll call a doctor and get you an appointment. You'll need a blood test, ultrasound, and prenatal vitamins.," says Kitty as I put on my apron and name tag. She was so nonchalant about it, as though I had never told her I pregnant. "I also need to call insurance and probably family services."

"Wait, family services? Why?" I ask.

"Well insurance isn't going to help you if you're not my child. You're only seventeen after all. I'll talk to child services and try to become your legal guardian," says Kitty.

"That's not going to work though! I mean, my parents are dead, but technically my legal guardian is Carlisle and I'm supposed to be in his sanitarium right now," I say quickly. Inside I was panicking because I knew I would have to go back to Carlisle.

"We'll just see what happens sweetie, now get to work," says Kitty gently shoving me towards the door. I go out and find that I had a customer at the counter waiting to be served so I walk over to him and smile.

After work I went over with Katie to one of her friends' houses. Her name was Rose and she was a nice girl, but there was something about her I didn't trust. "How have you been Bella?" asks Rose as I sat on the couch next to Katie.

"Fine I guess," I say.

"Are you homesick yet?" asks Rose. Now I realized why I didn't like her, she reminded me of Lauren Mallory.

"A little," I admit.

"So why don't you go back?" asks Rose.

"I don't miss it _that_ much," I say. After staying at Rose's for a couple of hours, we went home where a car was sitting out front.

"Do you recognize that car?" I ask as we walk towards the door.

"No," says Katie as we walk up to the door and go inside. "Mom, we're home!" Kitty walks into the front room where we were removing our shoes and smiles.

"Good. Bella, come with me, Katie, go clean your room," says Kitty taking my hand and leading me into the living room where a man was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water. "Bella, this is Mr. Dwyer, he's from Social services."

"You called them already?" I ask.

"Well I couldn't waste any time sweetie. You're going to be having a baby in nine months after all," says Kitty as she walks over to the loveseat and sits down pulling me down with her.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Phil Dwyer, you can call me Phil. Kitty tells me that you've run away from home and now you're pregnant." He was definitely blunt, which I was glad in a way. I didn't like when people tried to avoid what they wanted to ask or talk about.

"That's right," I say.

"Why did you run away?" asks Phil.

"The family I was staying with wanted to put me back in a sanitarium because they felt it would help me deal with my problems, but what they didn't seem to understand was that putting me back in that place was only going to set me back," I say.

"What about your parents?" asks Phil.

"They died, almost five years ago," I say sadly. "Two men came to our home and murdered them right in front of me." Kitty gasps, but doesn't say anything. She only knew part of my story.

"Who are your parents. Isabella? I need to know so that I can check your story."

"Sure. Chief Charles Swan and Renee Swan. One of the murderers was Jordan Messinger," I say.

"Where have you been staying?" asks Phil as he writes down what I had just said.

"With Carlisle Cullen and his family," I say flatly. The only way I was going to get through this interview was if I detached myself from it. Phil nods and writes it down before asking me the address which I give him along with their phone number. I knew it was pointless to try to get out of possibly going back to him.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see what I can do for you, but I need to know…what prompted you to run away?" asks Phil.

"I couldn't go back to Carlisle's Sanitarium. He thought it would help me, but I knew it would only set me back. So I took some money from Edward and left. I got on the first bus I could find and wound up in Phoenix. After running out of money I went to a diner and met Kitty. She helped me get a job there and has allowed me to stay here until I can find my own place.

"Who is Edward?" asks Phil.

"The father of my baby," I say touching my stomach tentatively.

"What was Carlisle's profession?" asks Phil.

"He's the director of the sanitarium in Port Angeles. He treated me for PTSD," I say.

"I think this is all I need to know for now, Isabella. Thank you for your time," says Phil holding his hand out to me for me to shake. I shake his hand and he hands me his card before leaving. A few days later I was in the diner helping a customer when I hear the bell ring. I ignore it though since I was taking an order.

"Bella, do table 10 when you're done there sweetheart!" I hear Kitty shout from somewhere in the diner. I nod and take the slip with their order to the kitchen before walking over to table ten. When I noticed who was sitting at the table my heart drops. Carlisle was sitting at the table looking at a menu. When I approached he looked up at me and smiled, but he didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Hello, Bella," says Carlisle with a smile. "It's good to see you're doing okay."

"Yeah," I say touching my stomach without really giving the action any thought. "So umm…can I take your order?"

"I'll start with some coffee," says Carlisle with another smile. I nod and walk away. When Kitty sees me she grins.

"He's handsome," says Kitty as I pick up one of the coffee pots.

"That's Carlisle," I whisper as I walk back to his table and pour him a cup of coffee. "What brings you here?"

"Mr. Dwyer called and told me about your situation. I came to set up something with the hospital so that Ms. Martin didn't have to pay for your hospital bills," says Carlisle before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're not going to take me back to Washington?" I ask incredulously.

"This was your decision, Bella. I just want you to be happy and safe, and you seem to be both so who am I to stop you? Of course, everyone at home has been worried sick about you; Edward and Esme especially. Edward doesn't know that I'm here though, he thinks I'm away on business, Esme is the only one who knows anything," says Carlisle.

"What does Esme say about all of this?" I ask sadly. Honestly I missed them all very much, but I wasn't ready to go back there.

'She agrees with me. We want what's best for you, Bella, and I see now that the sanitarium wasn't it. I'm sorry that I tried to force you to go there," says Carlisle as he closes his menu.

"Will you let everyone know that I'm fine without letting it spill that you saw me?" I ask.

"Sure," says Carlisle with a smile. "So I think I'll have the steak and eggs with hash browns."

"A good choice," I say with a smile as I write his order down. Then I hear a bell ring signaling that an order was ready so I walk over to the window and give the cook Carlisle's ticket and grab the other orders.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for all of the great reviews! I think this is doing better than Insanity…So anyhoo, Carlisle knew where Bella was the whole time…the idea came to me while I was writing and it occurred to me that Bella was still only 17 and someone would have to pay the bills, but Kitty couldn't….hence Carlisle came into the picture…it seemed to me that Carlisle wouldn't force Bella back to Forks no matter how much they all missed her…that's why she got to stay…I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with the pattern I have going and go back to the present tense or stay in the past tense….what do you think? Should Bella get to see Edward again…or should I stay in the past and slow the pace down…you know…keep up the suspense…give me your thoughts on that okie doke? Oh and review! Also, I have the sequel to Taboo up for anyone who hasn't noticed already…it's called Strange Happenings…well Sayonara! =] **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

BPOV: (Same day as chapter three)

After work Katie decided that she wanted to look at clothes, so I decided to humor her. We took a taxi to a section of Phoenix that was full of shops of all kinds, but mainly clothing stores. As we're walking down the sidewalk Katie suddenly walks into a store and I follow without really thinking about it. When we walk in I realize it was a baby store. "I can't wait to find out what you're having so we can shop for the baby," says Katie excitedly as we walk towards the clothes. My mind wanders to Carlisle. He had flown all the way to Phoenix as soon as he found out that I might be pregnant just so that he could help me in some small way. I couldn't ask for more from anyone, especially Carlisle.

"What do you want me to have?" I ask.

"I don't care as long as we can dress them up in cute outfits," says Katie as she holds up a little sailor suit for a 3 to 6 month old. Then she holds up another one for a girl. I giggle and walk over to the mobiles that were hanging up on display. As I was looking at them I come across one that was all white with birds hanging from it. When I cranked the key and let it play, the sound of Claire De Lune filled the aisle and I knew at once that this was going to be the mobile. It was perfect. Looking at the price tag I found that it was fifty dollars.

I had managed to make quite a bit in tips so I grabbed the mobile and walked back over to Katie. "What do you think of this?" I ask holding it up for her inspection. Katie squeals before throwing her arms around my neck and jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's great! I'm so glad that you're getting into the idea of having a baby!" says Katie excitedly. "Let's keep looking."

"Maybe we should hold off until I get the official pregnancy test. We don't want to buy a whole bunch of stuff and find that I'm not pregnant," I say, even though deep down I knew I was pregnant.

"We both know that test is going to come back positive Bella. I can feel it in my gut," says Katie before grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to the blankets and other accessories that baby would need.

"Then let's wait until we know what I'm having," I insist.

"I bet it's a girl, but we can always buy gender neutral clothes," says Katie as she picks up a yellow blanket. I sigh realizing that I wasn't going to win this one. Katie could be just like Alice when it came to shopping, I was sure that they would get along very well if they ever met. After a few hours of shopping we took a bus home and found a black Mercedes in the drive way.

"Now who's here?" asks Katie as we walk up to the door and go inside. After removing our shoes we go to the living room where Carlisle was sitting across from Kitty and they were talking about me.

"Bella has been nothing, but an angel. She and Katie have become great friends and I'm so glad she came into our lives," says Kitty.

"Hey mom, look what Bella bought for the baby," says Katie excitedly as she takes the mobile from me and holds it up for Kitty to see.

"It's beautiful, Bella," says Kitty with a smile.

"So are you another social worker?" asks Katie looking at Carlisle who was also looking at the mobile she held.

"He's a doctor," I say. "His name is Carlisle." Katie gasps when she hears his name.

"You're the guy Bella lived with aren't you?! Are you here to take her home?" asks Katie.

"No, Bella is allowed to stay here if she'd like. I'm just here to make sure that she gets settled in properly. I'll be here for a week to get her registered at the hospital as well as school," says Carlisle.

"He'll be staying in Bella's room. Bella, you'll just have to stay with Katie for the week," says Kitty in a tone that left no room for arguments. "Now help me make dinner. Do you like lasagna Mr. Cullen?" asks Kitty.

"That's fine," says Carlisle.

"Should I help too?" I ask.

"No, you sit and keep Mr. Cullen company," says Kitty before walking towards the kitchen. I sigh heavily and sit down on the couch. Carlisle was watching me as I slid the mobile on the coffee table.

"So what did you and Katie do after you got off of work?" asks Carlisle.

"Katie wanted to go shopping so I went with her. We looked at baby stuff and I found this mobile. Decided I wanted to get it now so it wouldn't be gone in the future," I say.

"It's a beautiful mobile," says Carlisle. "May I?" he asks as he reaches towards it. I motion for him to go ahead and he picks it up. He turns the key and it begins playing Claire De Lune. "I see why you picked it."

"It seemed like something Edward and I would pick together," I say sadly. I missed Edward so much that sometimes it seemed like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I almost want to get back on that bus and go to Forks and beg Edward to forgive me.

"He misses you terribly," says Carlisle as he puts the mobile back on the table. "He's not the same without you."

"I'll come back and see him someday," I whisper sadly.

"You're not the same without him either, Bella. I think you were both made for each other," says Carlisle.

"How do you think he'd react to my being pregnant?" I ask.

"He'd be happy. Edward has always wanted a family of his own," says Carlisle. I smile at the idea of Edward, myself, and our baby together as a family. I wanted that so much I almost told Carlisle to take me home with him, but I knew I'd regret it. I wasn't ready to go home.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" I ask looking down at the floor. I didn't want to see Carlisle's face out of fear of what I might find there.

"I think that you'll make a very good mother, Bella," says Carlisle, and I could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't lying.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whisper. Soon dinner was ready, and after that we all sat in the living room listening to Carlisle talk about his job.

"How's Marny?" I ask suddenly. The question surprised me because I hadn't thought about asking it, it just happened.

"Marny was released shortly after you left. Her parents have informed me of her progress at home, and it sounds like everything is going very well. They're pleased to have their daughter back," explains Carlisle. I had a feeling Marny's parents wouldn't be the only people happy to have their daughter back and I had a feeling that Carlisle was hinting at that. I suddenly realized that maybe Carlisle was not so subtly hinting that they all wanted me home, but he wasn't going to fight me.

"That's good. I had hoped that she would be released soon," I say with a small smile. The next day I was sitting between Carlisle and Kitty in the waiting room. They had scheduled an appointment for me to see the doctor. I knew in my gut that I was pregnant, but I knew that they would want to do an ultrasound and tell me everything about being pregnant as well as give me prenatal vitamins. Carlisle and Kitty were working together to fill out my paper work and every once in a while they would ask me a question.

"Do you smoke?" asks Kitty.

"No," I say giving her a quizzical look. She should know that I don't, and Carlisle knew for a fact that I didn't.

"Would you like Edward to be informed in case of an emergency? Like if something were to go wrong," asks Carlisle. That was a good question. If something were to happen to me—such as, I would die—did I want Edward to know? Of course if the baby happened to live, I would want him or her to be taken care of by Edward. He or she was his child too and he had the right to take care of them.

"Yeah, I want him to be notified," I say.

"That's a good choice, Bella," says Carlisle in approval as he begins to write on the paperwork. "Have you been taking the medications I prescribed?" This question made me blush and I shake my head. Carlisle sighs heavily and when I look at him he was staring at me with a look of disapproval.

"I forgot to grab them in my hurry to leave," I admit.

"Does not having them make you feel any different?" asks Carlisle causing me to nod. "In a good or bad way?"

"It differs from day to day. Sometimes I wish I had them and other days I don't miss them," I say.

"Well, while your pregnant I want you to stay off of the medications, and then once you've given birth we'll talk about possibly putting you back on," says Carlisle.

"Wait, so you plan on coming back?" I ask slightly surprised by this news. It wasn't bad news to me, but I was surprised that this wouldn't be the last time I see Carlisle until I decide to go back to Forks.

"Katherine is going to inform me the minute you go into labor and I'll be on the first flight I can get," says Carlisle. Katherine was Kitty's real name, but as far as I knew, Carlisle was the only person who actually called her that, and I knew it was because he was trying to be polite.

"Okay," I say. I wasn't going to argue it, if Carlisle wanted to be there for the birth I would let him, I only wish I was brave enough to ask him to invite Edward along. This hadn't been what I had expected when I thought about becoming pregnant. I never expected to be in Phoenix, living with Kitty and Katie, and leaving Edward. I had always thought that I would marry Edward one day and move out of Forks. He'd be a doctor and I would become an English major and we would start a family. This was all supposed to happen in like ten years! So much for that plan.

"Isabella Swan?" asks a nurse as she walks into the room. Carlisle, Kitty, and I stand up and follow the nurse out the door and thus beginning my journey to parenthood.

End Chapter

**A/N: Okay so the ending was rushed…but I wanted to get it done so that I could possibly post it quickly. Umm…so I was thinking I would stay in the past for another chapter and then go back to the present for a chapter before going to the past again. You'll see why in the next chapter. Everyone has been really great with the advice. I had been curious about what everyone was waiting for and some people said that they wanted to know what got Bella started on writing her book. You know what her inspiration was, but you don't know what really got the ball rolling, and you'll find out soon. I figured everyone would be ready for them to reunite, and while you were, I didn't get any death threats to reunite them or else. Thank you for being patient with me once again, I got distracted by an amazing book called **_**The Summoning**_** by: Kelley Armstrong. It's about the supernatural and a girl who can see ghosts. My best friend and I couldn't put it down at all and it only took us a day to read…but she stayed up until 5 AM reading hers, she must have started later than I did. Anyway, it's a fast read and you'll love it! Promise! If not you can give me hell or hunt me down or something :P Sayonara! =D **

**P.S: The A?N was from like two weeks ago….so much for quick…my reasons? Well, my sister finally popped! So I had to sit in a hospital for 10 hours, and then my grandma's computer has a death wish…every time I want to post something on fanfiction or save pictures or anything like that it won't let me. That damn thing needs a baseball bat taken to it! Then my friend's computer has been down too…so I haven't had access to a computer with the internet until the other day…so I'm really sorry that I had to be so slow…I'll try to be faster next time…maybe I'll make the chapter longer or something to make up for it…IDK…sayonara =]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

BPOV: _Present day_

Today was the day. I wasn't sure when I would get to see Edward, but I knew it would be soon. Of course the line was long, and I had a feeling that some of the younger people had skipped school for this. Renesmee was with Charlotte down in the children's section of the library. Sophia had said that there were toys down there that she could play with. I was to text Charlotte when I wanted Renesmee to come up.

Soon the first person in line came up holding a copy of my book in her hands as well as a camera. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Hello," I say with a smile. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Umm…well, I brought this camera with me and I was hoping we could get a picture together," says the girl.

"Of course," I say standing up and motioning for her to come around the table to me. One of the security guards walks over and takes her camera so that he can take our picture. "Thank you, Pat."

"You're welcome Ms. Swan," he says as the girl and I stand together with our arms around each other's shoulders.

"I didn't get your name," I say.

"It's Nina," says the girl before smiling so Pat could take the picture. I smile too and he snaps the picture before handing the camera back to Nina.

"That's a pretty name," I say as I sit back down and sign her book.

"Thank you," says Nina before walking away clutching the book to her chest. I smile as the next fan, a young boy, walks up and lays the book in front of me.

"Could you sign it to Jordan?" he asks. I hold back the involuntary shudder at the name Jordan as I nod and sign the book. He smiles his thanks and walks away. After a couple of hours my stomach began to growl so I text Charlotte.

I'M HUNGRY. CAN WE GET TACO BELL?

After sending the text I sign the next book. Then someone walks up and hands me a gift bag. "This is for you Ms. Swan," says the girl. I look up at the girl as I accept the gift wishing it was food.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I ask as I pull the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Riley," she says as I pull out a cappuccino candy bar and teddy bear.

"This is great, thank you," I say sincerely as I put the stuff back in the bag and stand up. "Can I hug you?" She smiles and nods before coming around so I can hug her. I hated getting gifts, but I couldn't be rude to the fans by not accepting what they got me. So when I was given a gift I made a habit of saying thank you and hugging them if they allowed it. Most of the gifts then went to Renesmee if they were child appropriate.

Once I sat back down I got the candy bar out and opened it. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm starving," I say apologetically as I sign Riley's book and break off a piece of the chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it," says Riley with a huge smile, like watching me eat her gift made her day. Then she takes her book and walks away. Suddenly I got a text.

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WATCH NESS. WHAT DO YOU WANT? **

3 MEXI MELTS AND CINNA TWISTS. I'LL WATCH HER. GET HER A KIDS MEAL AND BOTTLE OF JUICE PLEASE.

**OK**

I smile, happy that I was getting lunch and sign another book while I wait for Charlotte to bring up Renesmee. Soon Renesmee comes running over to me and jumps in my lap with a loud "Mommy!" I smile and laugh as she gets herself comfortable in my lap. I heard some awws in the line and couldn't help the large grin on my face. The next person in line walks up and lays a yearbook in front of me.

"I know it's not your book, but will you sign this?" asks the girl.

"Hi!" says Renesmee cheerfully causing me to giggle as I pick up a marker.

"Sure, what's your name?" I ask.

"Renee." I smile as I sign the yearbook. "Is there going to be a sequel?"

"Probably not. It wouldn't really have much to it," I admit as I hand her back the book.

"Okay," says Renee as she walks away.

"Bye bye!" shouts Renesmee turning in my lap so she can wave over my shoulder.

"Okay you little monster," I say affectionately as I pick Renesmee up and place her in the chair next to me. "You need to sit here and be good."

"Okay mommy," says Renesmee. Suddenly Sophia walks over carrying a booster seat. She sits Renesmee in it and I thank her before going back to signing. Renesmee kept saying 'hi' and 'bye bye' to people as they approached and left the table. At one point Sophia had found crayons and a coloring book for Renesmee so now she was happily coloring a picture of a puppy and a kitten playing together, next to me.

Suddenly two Taco Bell bags were sitting in front of me. "You can either take a lunch break, or eat while you sign," says Charlotte.

"I'll eat and sign," I say as I open the bags and get Renesmee situated before getting my own food out. As I was trying to get everything around the next person in line was waiting patiently. "Sorry about that," I say looking up at the person waiting only to be left speechless. Standing in front of me was Alice, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey," she says excitedly. "Take all the time you need. I got you a present." Pat must have noticed my alarm because he started to walk towards me.

"It's okay, Pat," I say shakily.

"Hi!" says Renesmee excitedly before taking a bite of her food. I couldn't help but giggle at Renesmee. She wasn't shy, that was for sure. "My name is 'Nesmee." I sigh heavily. I guess 'Renesmee' is too hard for a two year old.

"My name is Alice."

"Where's Edward?" I ask as Alice hands me a large gift bag.

"He went to Subway. I was hungry," says Alice cheerfully. To be honest I was relieved that he wasn't here yet. I didn't think I was quite ready to meet him.

"Can someone find me an extra chair?" I ask. Sophia nods and walks away as I take Alice's gift and open it. It was two outfits. One that was my size, and one that was Renesmee's size. The one that was Renesmee's size was navy blue with a white bow and white blowers designed into it. The one for me was a dark blue, sleeveless chiffon dress with a bow around the waist. (see profile for links)

"You'll need them tonight when we go out to eat," says Alice as she sits in the chair Sophia had gotten her. I motion the next fan forward, a boy, probably a college student, walks up and lays his book on the counter.

"Could you sign this for my little sister Emily? I don't wanna sound like a beggar or make you feel sorry for her, but she really wanted to be here and instead she's in the hospital with a collapsed lung."

"Of course," I say as I sign the book. _Dear Emily, I hope you get well soon. I also hope we can meet someday. So hang in there okay? Bella Swan_

Suddenly Renesmee climbs out of her chair and walks over to Alice. "Awice, I made this for you," says Renesmee holding out her coloring book with the page she had been coloring.

"Thank you!" says Alice excitedly as she takes the book. "It's absolutely beautiful! I can't wait to frame it!" This seemed to make Renesmee's day and she climbs into Alice's lap as Alice tears the page from the book.

"I think you made a new friend," I say with a grin.

"She's precious, Bella," says Alice affectionately as she hugs Renesmee closer and kisses the top of her head. Renesmee giggles and throws her arms around Alice before kissing her cheek.

"She definitely has Kitty and Katie wrapped around her finger," I say with a fond smile as I think of my second family over in Phoenix. Kitty had offered to baby sit for the three months I'd be gone, but I had known that I would see Edward so I told Kitty that I wanted her to come with me. I wanted her to meet her father as well as the rest of her family.

As I was signing a book Renesmee squeals excitedly and suddenly I saw her running towards the front of the library. "Renesmee!" I shout worried. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen get back here!" I shout as I stand up to go after her.

"Daddy!" she squeals. My eyes widen as I see her being picked up and held out as if being inspected. Then I look at the face of whoever was holding her only to see bronze hair just like hers. Then I look at his face, and there was no doubt in my mind. Renesmee was right, it was he father, it was Edward.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't kill me for the cliffy! Please I beg you! LOL okay so I did it on purpose. ^_^; Umm…how did Renesmee know that Edward was her dad? She's a smart kid, very aware for such a young age. That's he mystery of Renesmee. Seriously, that's my answer…Hmm…I may have another update by Wednesday, but don't hold me to it. Sayonara! =]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

BPOV: _Five months into her pregnancy_

I was five months pregnant, and it showed. Carlisle had insisted—before he left—that I would get a better education if I went to school with Katie instead of getting my GED like I had originally planned. Katie swore that her school was fun and that her friends would love me. It made me miss going to school in Forks with Alice and my other friends. I had agreed to it of course and when the first day of school came around everyone stared as Katie and I walked towards our homeroom.

"Everything is going to be okay," says Katie as we enter the classroom and find two seats in the middle of the classroom.

"Everyone acts like they've never seen a pregnant girl," I whisper as I sit down.

"They don't know that you're pregnant," says Katie. "It's just that you're new." Suddenly Rose walks in followed by a girl and a guy. Once in the classroom the guy turns and sits beside me and begins reading while Rose and the girl sit in front of and behind Katie.

"Bella, this is Macie," says Katie. I had heard about Macie. Katie said she was a book worm. She was also the voice of reason of their group of friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," says Macie looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I say with a smile before getting out the book I had bought recently. It was a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"That's a good book you have there. I'm glad to see that at least one student at this school has good tastes in books," says a male voice. When I look over I notice it was the boy who had sat next to me.

"Umm…actually this is my favorite book," I say sheepishly.

"My name is Quinn."

"Bella," I say reaching across the aisle to his outstretched hand. Suddenly he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it causing me to blush.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," says Quinn. "I hope we can get together and talk about books sometime, maybe even trade books. I'd love to borrow _Wuthering Heights _from you."

"Okay," I say.

At lunch, homeroom seemed to be all Katie, Rose, and Macie wanted to talk about. "Wow, I can't believe Quinn O'Donnell wants to hang out with _you_," says Rose. Her tone of voice left no doubt in my mind that she had meant that as an insult.

"It sounds like he just wants to talk about books," I say.

"Quinn's a really nice guy Bella. He's also one of the cutest," says Macie matter-of-factly.

"He's not a lady's man at all. Actually up until now, I sort of wondered if he wasn't into guys," says Katie cheerfully. "That's one guy I'd like to read with." Katie hated reading, and only read something in a magazine, and even then it was only if a picture of Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, or Taylor Lautner next to the article. Her walls were covered in pictures of them.

"He seems nice, but I'm just not interested in him," I say sadly. "My heart is already taken."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you were pregnant," says Rose rolling her eyes.

"The way she talks about Edward he seems like a great guy," says Katie defensively.

"If he was so great then why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?" demands Rose. It wasn't that simple, but I couldn't tell her why I had to stay here, I just did. Deciding that I had enough of Rose, I get up and go to the library with my lunch. When I walk in I find Quinn reading and eating a sandwich.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I ask causing Quinn to look up at me quickly. Then his startled expression softens into an inviting one and he nods.

"Of course, there are plenty of chairs," says Quinn. I smile and walk over before sitting next to him.

"Thank you," I say as I pull my own sandwich out of my bag and begin to eat.

"You look upset," notes Quinn. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Rose is just being…Rose. She reminds me of some girls I knew back home. I think it's jealousy," I say sadly.

"What did she say?" asks Quinn causing me to blush.

"Umm…she asked me why I left Forks if my life was so great, but she doesn't understand the life I had back there. I wouldn't have left if it was so great," I say.

"Most of the girls in this school are like that," says Quinn.

"Great, maybe I should have just stuck to getting my GED instead. I shouldn't have let Carlisle talk me into going to school, I have enough issues," I complain. Quinn chuckles, but only for a second before stopping and giving me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny," says Quinn. "So who is Carlisle?"

"He's my boyfriend's father. His family took me in after my parents died," I say sadly. "After that I ran away and came here, but when I got pregnant I had no choice but to tell him where I was, so he came and got me registered at the hospital and insisted that I go to high school." Why was I telling Quinn all of this? I knew nothing about him, except his name, but here I was telling him my life story like I knew him forever.

"Wow…I'm sorry to hear about your parents," says Quinn. "So, you're pregnant huh?"

"Yeah," I say blushing, "but I'm happy about it."

"That's good. Congratulations then," says Quinn. Looking at Quinn I realized that he really was attractive. He had brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He could definitely be a model if he wanted to, but he was also very kind from what I could tell. He also seemed smart, and unlike most guys I knew he liked to read.

"Thank you," I say.

"Your boyfriend is very lucky," says Quinn. "You're a beautiful girl, and you seem very nice."

"Thanks," I say. I was surprised that he was telling me this stuff. No guy—besides Edward—had ever told me that they thought I was beautiful, not straight out like Quinn did. He was obviously very honest, and didn't care what others thought of him. "So what are you reading?" I ask as I pick up the book he was reading. It was called _Born on the Fourth of July_.

"Ron Kovic wrote it as a way to help him get through the hard time he was having from his rough past. I guess it was therapeutic for him," says Quinn.

"Maybe I should try that. When you're done can I read it?" I ask.

"Sure," says Quinn. "Can I read _Wuthering Heights_?" I nod and he smiles.

The next day when I walked to home room Quinn was sitting in the same seat as the one he was in yesterday and o my desk was the book he'd been reading. "Good morning, Bella," says Quinn with a smile.

"Morning," I say with a yawn as I sit down and hand him _Wuthering Heights_. "You definitely seem to have better tastes in books than my boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?" asks Quinn who had immediately begun to read my book.

"Edward didn't like that book. He was always asking me why I read it so much. He liked to read, don't get me wrong, but he didn't like that book," I say. "He told me he didn't like the characters."

"I think the characters are great," says Quinn. That night as I read the book I couldn't help but relive every aspect of my past. By the time I had put the book down I was in tears. I cried for my past, for my dad, who had died first trying to protect his family, for my mom who offered to sacrifice herself for me, for Edward who opened his heart to me, Carlisle who opened his home, Alice, who became my best friend, Jacob and Billy who had saved me from death and were always like family to me, Jasper and Emmett who were like big brothers I never had, and Esme, who was the perfect mother in every way. Even Rosalie, who I didn't know well, but knew I could probably be a great friend if we'd give each other a chance. I cried for everyone in my life, and the past seventeen years.

As I sat on my bed thinking about all of these things I look at the image of my first ultrasound. That was the baby Edward and I had created, and while the fetus wasn't very big it was still mine and Edward's child created out of our love for one another. I was alone in this pregnancy; Edward wasn't going to be here to help me through it. But that was my choice. I knew that if I called him right now and told him what happened I knew he would e on the first plane that would get him to Phoenix, but I wasn't ready for that, I needed to handle my past in my own way.

I needed to be able to provide for the baby though. Waiting tables wasn't going to be enough. Then I remembered what Quinn had said about Ron Kovic's book. Writing it had helped him so much, and maybe it could help me too. So I walked over to my laptop and turned it on. After going to Microsoft word I begin to type.

_Marie had only been in the sanitarium for a little while and already the sun was going down._

After that the story flowed through my fingers and there was no stopping it.

*** * ***

Four months later

Renesmee wasn't due for two more weeks, but as I sat working on the next chapter of my story I was overcome by a sudden pressure and then my water just broke! My eyes widen as I look at the wet spot in my pants. "Kitty!" I shout before remembering that she was at work. Katie was out with friends so I was in the house alone. Just then the doorbell rings so I run to the door and answer it only to find Carlisle standing in the threshold.

"Hello Bella," says Carlisle.

"Perfect timing," I say as I pull him inside and grab his bag before tossing it on the couch and grabbing the phone.

"What's wrong?" asks Carlisle.

"My water just broke and I'm home alone," I say as I dial my doctor's number.

"I'll call Katherine," says Carlisle as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and walks into the other room. Ten minutes later I was in the passengers' seat of a rental car as Carlisle drove towards the hospital.

"Did Kitty know you as coming?" I ask.

"Yes, I had told her last week," says Carlisle.

"You have impeccable timing," I say,

"Actually, it was Alice. She told me that I needed to go on my business trip today and she even went so far as to pack my bag for two weeks and buy my plane ticket just so I couldn't refuse," says Carlisle.

"Well she did say she was psychic," I say, but even I was surprised.

"Yes, I guess she really is," says Carlisle with a small smile. Soon we were pulling up in front of the emergency entrance and Carlisle helps me into a wheelchair before parking the car and running back to me. Now that my water had broken I was having contractions and the pain was excruciating.

Once I was in my bed and situated Kitty and Katie run in and go directly to me. "This is it," says Kitty excitedly as she grabs my hand.

"How do you feel?" asks Katie.

"Ugh, you don't want to know Kate. I suggest you never get pregnant, okay?" Several hours later I was trying very hard not to scream as I tried to bring Renesmee into the world. Carlisle and Kitty each had one of my hands and were trying to coach me while Katie stood behind the doctor and watched.

"I see the head!" squeals Katie excitedly as she jumps up and down excitedly.

"Quit looking at my crotch! Go stand behind Kitty!" I shout just as I'm told to start pushing again.

"No way, I want to see this in action," says Katie with a grin. Just then I feel the head come out, but the rest of the baby was still inside me.

"One more push Bella," says the doctor. I push again and suddenly the rest of the baby was out and suddenly she was laying on my stomach! I gasp as I look at the face of my baby, my Renesmee.

"She's so beautiful," I whisper. "Can Carlisle cut the cord?"

"Do you want to Dr. Cullen?" asks the doctor.

"Are you sure, Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"Yeah," I say. "I would be honored if you did."

"Then I would be honored to," says Carlisle as the doctor hands him a pair of scissors. Once he cuts the cord Renesmee begins to cry loudly and Katie begins to cheer loudly.

"You did it!" squeals Katie before hugging me. Then they took Renesmee to clean her up and when they handed her to me I began to cry. She was just so beautiful.

"She looks just like Edward," I whisper.

"May I call Esme?" asks Carlisle.

"Yes," I say as I look at every inch of Renesmee's face. I wanted to look at everything else, but I knew that wouldn't be possible at the moment. "Hey Renesmee," I say cheerfully.

"What's her name?" asks the doctor.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I told you I'd probably get it up by Wednesday and it's Tuesday so I guess I kept my word. I was going to end it before the birth, but if I did that I would have probably went into another chapter and prolonged the whole Edward and Bella talking after two years…so instead of prolonging the cliffy any longer than possible I thought I'd be nice to make up for all of the other cliffies. LOL…Please show your appreciation in the form of a review! =3 sayonara =]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

BPOV: _Present day_

"Renesmee, you know better than to run off like that," I scold her as I slowly approach her and Edward. When I finally reached her Edward was watching me.

"Hello," says Edward hesitantly as Renesmee wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles up to him affectionately. Edward seemed surprised by her affections, but was also happy and even returned her hug.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"So this is Renesmee…she's beautiful, just like her mother," says Edward with his crooked smile that still managed to melt my heart after all these years.

"I think she looks more like her father myself," I say as I look at the two people I held most dear in my heart. It was like the perfect picture.

"It's true that she has my coloring, but she has your eyes and features," says Edward.

"Ms. Swan, the book signing?" asks Pat as he approaches us.

"I'm coming," I say reluctantly. "Alice is sitting with me. I'm sure she's waiting for hr lunch."

"Okay," says Edward as I begin to walk back to my table with Edward not far behind. When we reach the table Edward sits down in Renesmee's seat and Renesmee turns in his lap so she's facing the table before she begins coloring again. "She seems very intelligent for her age."

"She is," I say as I sign a book. "Sometimes it's eerie the things she knows."

"What do you mean?" asks Edward.

"She called you daddy. She already knows who you are and all I've ever had to show her is a picture," I say. Edward seemed to consider this as I continue to sign books and talk to my fans as they approached me.

The signing ended a couple of hours later, and Edward and Alice sat with me the entire time. When it was over I took Renesmee from Edward to put her into her car seat. "I'll see you in a little bit, Bella," says Alice excitedly as she gets into Edward's car. I was a little surprised to find that he still had his Volvo.

Once in my car I sigh heavily. Was I ready for this? Things at the library had been so awkward and now I was going to go to his house. I groan and lay my head on the steering wheel. Renesmee had seemed happy to see Edward, like he had just gotten home from work or something. She hadn't acted at all like she'd never met him.

Not to mention the reaction Esme would probably have to seeing me. She was like a mother to me, and I became the daughter who ran away from home and didn't come back for almost three years. She'd probably scold me for what I'd done. Of course, I'd deserve it. Of course Carlisle had seen me, but he was the only one; and how much did Jasper and Emmett know?

"Daddy!" squeals Renesmee as she claps her hands. I immediately look around, but find that Edward wasn't anywhere nearby. With another heavy sigh I start the car and begin driving towards the Cullens' house.

When I reached the mansion I was surprised by how much it hadn't changed since I'd left it. All of the downstairs lights were on as well as the porch lights. With Renesmee in my arms I ascend the porch steps and stop at the front door. At the door I hesitate, did I knock or just go in? As I was contemplating this the door opens and Alice drags me inside. "Don't you know how to open a door silly?" asks Alice as she pulls me into the living room where everyone was standing.

"Welcome home Bella!" crows Alice. Alice's voice seemed to snap everyone out of their frozen states and Esme walks towards me with open arms. Alice takes Renesmee just in time for Esme to wrap me in a tight embrace.

"Welcome home, dear," says Esme, her voice breaking at the end. This had been what I had wanted to avoid, I didn't like to see Esme sad, and t was made worse because it was my fault. I hug Esme back just as tightly and a sob erupts from my chest.

"I'm sorry Esme," I sob as Esme's tight embrace tightens more and she sibs as well.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm just so happy you're home!" says Esme pulling back slightly to look at my face. Using her thumbs she wipes away my tears before kissing my cheek. "You've grown up since you've left. Not just physically, but you seem happier than you had ever been here. If going away has made you so happy then I'm glad you had left."

"Thank you, Esme," I say just as Carlisle approaches and pulls Esme and I into a hug.

"Welcome back, Bella. I'm happy to see that you're well," says Carlisle.

"My turn," says Emmett as he approaches us. Carlisle and Esme pull away from me just in time for me to be swallowed up into one of Emmett's bear hugs. "Welcome home Bells. It's been boring without you around," he says boisterously.

"I've missed you too Em," I say. Once Emmett put me down I was being pulled into another set of arms. When I looked up I was surprised to find that it was Jasper.

"Glad to have you back, Bella. Alice hasn't had anyone to shop with, so guess who she usually chooses," teases Jasper with a smile.

"I'm sorry Jasper, that must have been torture," I say.

"Mommy!" shouts Renesmee suddenly causing me to immediately pull away from Jasper and go to Renesmee who was still in Alice's arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask.

"I'm bored," whines Renesmee. I smile and take her from Alice.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to be bored for a little longer. I want you to meet your family," I say as I turn to our family who was watching us. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Hi!" says Renesmee cheerfully. "Daddy, will you play with me?" Edward approaches us and holds his arms out to her. I hand her to Edward and he smiles.

"Of course, but don't you want to see your grandma and grandpa first?" asks Edward.

"Um….okay," says Renesmee looking around the room until she sees Esme and Carlisle standing together watching her interact with Edward.

"She's beautiful," says Esme as she approaches us.

"She's grown up quite a bit since I've last seen her in person," says Carlisle as he follows Esme. While Carlisle hadn't been back to see Renesmee since her birth, I had sent him numerous pictures of her throughout the last couple of years.

"This is your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle," says Edward.

"My name is Nesmee," says Renesmee happily causing me to giggle.

"Hey Nessie, my name is uncle Emmett," says Emmett as he walks over. This causes me to scowl at Emmett. My baby was not the loch ness monster!

"That's not her name, Emmett," I argue.

"Well it's a helluva lot easier than Renesmee. Where did you come up with such a name?" asks Emmett.

"Language Emmett," I scold. "I got her name by combining my mother's name with Esme's. Her middle name is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie."

"Renesmee is a lovely name, dear. May I hold her?" asks Esme. I nod and Edward hands Renesmee to Esme.

"Renesmee, your grandma made some cookies today, would you like one?" asks Carlisle as he gives Edward and I a meaningful look. Apparently this was his way of saying that Edward and I needed time alone.

"Can I, mommy?" asks Renesmee already excited. I nod and Renesmee cheers excitedly as Esme and Carlisle take her to the kitchen followed by everyone except Edward and I.

"I guess that leaves the two of us," says Edward turning to me.

"Yeah," I say.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" asks Edward motioning towards the stairs.

"Okay," I say as I follow him up the stairs. He leads me up two flights of stars and soon I was standing outside of his bedroom. Not a lot ha changed in the house and I wondered if it was the same for Edward's room. As Edward opens the door I realized that I was about to find out.

I was surprised to find that the room hadn't changed at all since the day I left. The only change was that it seemed tidier, as though no one lived here. With a shock I realize that it was almost exactly like how my room was back in Arizona. Every room in my apartment had looked like it was lived in, except mine, and I just now noticed.

"I've missed you Bella, but I can tell by the way you're acting that this isn't permanent," says Edward sadly.

"It can't be yet," I admit. I couldn't bring myself to deny what Edward was saying. I had to leave in the morning for my next signing. Once the tour was over I would have to go home, back to Arizona. Coming here was a huge step for me, but I still wasn't quite sure I wanted to stay here permanently.

"Why can't you?" asks Edward.

"Because I have duties now, as an author and as a mother, Edward. I have to finish this tour, and then I have to go back to Arizona. I can't pick up and leave, it just doesn't work that way," I say sadly. I didn't want to say all of that, but I knew I had to. "You have no idea just how much of a huge step coming here has been for me."

"It shouldn't have needed to become a step for you," says Edward. "You could have stayed here with me, and I could have supported you the whole time you was pregnant."

"If I'd have stayed here I would have been in that Sanitarium. For all I know Renesmee probably would have ended up born there," I say. I knew it was somewhat irrational, Carlisle wouldn't let that happen, but I probably would have spent a good portion of my pregnancy in the Sanitarium.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," says Edward.

"Can't it just be good enough that I'm here now? Can't you just accept what we have right now?" I ask. But I already knew that we couldn't, this had to be said now before we could move on. Both of us had a lot to get off of our chests.

"You have no idea how good it is that you're here, but I wish you had never left," says Edward.

"I needed to leave more than you could probably understand. I didn't do it to hurt anyone, I did it because I needed it for my own well being. Living in Arizona has helped me so much."

"And I'm happy for you, really I am. I just don't think I can stand to let you go again," says Edward. A sudden thought occurred to me then and I knew I didn't want to be away from Edward either, but I still couldn't leave Arizona.

"Then come with me. Come back to Arizona with me," I say turning to face him. Edward looked torn, and I knew why. He had a job here, and in Arizona he had nothing. I didn't know how long I would be in Arizona either. Was Edward willing to take a risk to stay with me longer?

"I'll ask Carlisle about giving me some vacation time," says Edward. I smile and nod just as Alice comes in with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella, we have to get ready for dinner! Carlisle had reservations for two hours from now and it'll take an hour to get there!" says Alice desperately.

"Okay Alice, I'm coming," I say reluctantly. Bella Barbie was not missed while I was gone.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and for waiting. I have no idea why I'm being so slow, probably because I've been babysitting constantly and bored when I'm not babysitting, and writing hasn't had much appeal. =\ So between CSI reruns, my niece, and my mom…my days are booked…This is why I wanted to go to college in another state…hmm…I was also caught up in reading **_**Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side**_** by Beth Fantaskey. Good, book, but a little too similar to **_**Twilight**_** in some ways if you ask me. I'll leave it to anyone who reads it to decide if they think it's a **_**Twilight **_**knock-off. Oh! And did you hear that **_**The Host**_** is being made into a movie? has the article on that, at least the one I read…or was it Stephenie Meyer's website? If not it's probably on there by now…so if you didn't know, you do now! Sayonara! =] **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

BPOV:

Sitting on the plane with Renesmee asleep between Edward and I, I begin to think back to the things that had happened at the end of my stay with the Cullens. The dinner had been at an expensive restaurant, one of those ones where if you don't have the right name you can forget about getting in. Apparently Cullen was the right name since Carlisle had had no trouble getting the reservation last minute. Of course the dinner had been delicious and the night was perfect, but that night had been a different story.

When Edward and I walked into the room we used to share and looked at the bed, the tension in the room became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Not to mention the awkwardness as Edward tried to tell me that Renesmee and I could have the bed and he would sleep on the leather couch the adorned the far wall. Of course I felt bad so I insisted that I could take the couch and he could sleep with his little girl who was already fast asleep in his arms. In the end I had won the argument and Edward shared the bed with Renesmee while I slept on the couch.

The next week was spent with me finishing my tour while Renesmee stayed in Forks and I called every night to check on her. This decision had been made when Charlotte had implied that maybe Renesmee shouldn't finish the tour with me. This combined with my desire for Renesmee and Edward to get to know each other was what made me ask Edward if she could spend the rest of the week with his family. They had wholeheartedly agreed and I finished my tour alone.

Once it was over I went back to Forks only to discover that Edward was waiting for me with several bags packed for a long vacation with me in Arizona. Apparently Carlisle had told Edward that he was laying him off for a while. Translation: Get out of Forks and live with Bella in Arizona!!!

That was how I ended up sitting first class on a plane with Renesmee asleep between Edward and myself.

"I hope you packed something cool; Arizona weather isn't like Forks weather at all," I warn, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Alice had to buy me a whole new wardrobe, but I'm sure I'm prepared for the weather," says Edward. I had to laugh, of course Alice bought Edward a whole new wardrobe.

"And don't be surprised if we get to my apartment and find it full of people. Kitty and Katie and Quinn like to come over even if I'm not there, and since they all know I'm coming home today they'll be sure to be there I'm sure," I say. This causes Edward to laugh, but he quickly controls himself.

"It sounds like you've met some very interesting people," says Edward.

"Kitty and Katie are the reason I'm where I am now. They opened their home to me and Kitty got me a job," I say fondly. "Katie became like a sister to me, and Quinn is my best friend."

"How did you meet this Quinn?" asks Edward.

"He sat next to me in homeroom. We exchanged books a couple of times, and he was there when I needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, but he never tried to cross the line. He respected that I was still in love with you."

"He sounds like a respectable guy," says Edward thoughtfully.

"I think you'll like him," I admit, blushing.

"Okay," says Edward.

Soon the plane lands and we get off and get through the terminals and get our bags. The car I had ordered was waiting outside and after signing for it, I drive to my apartment complex. "I'll get our bags, Love," says Edward heading towards the trunk of the car. I blush at the pet name that Edward used to use for me. This had been the first time he'd called me that since we met in the library. The word sent a thrill up my spine and I was reminded of just how much I truly loved Edward.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask as I pull Renesmee out of her car seat. By the time I stood back up Edward had our bags in his hands and was walking towards me with a crooked smile on his face.

"It's no trouble," says Edward. I smile and nod before walking towards the entrance of the apartment complex. My apartment was on the fifth floor and by the time we reached it I was feeling better about all of this.

"Almost there," I say as I walk down the hall to my door and get my key out of my pocket. Once the door was open we walk inside and I turn on the light before turning to face Edward. "You can drop our stuff here for now."

"Okay," says Edward as he drops our stuff and takes Renesmee from me who was squirming in my arms and reaching for Edward. I laugh at her antics before turning back around just in time to be knocked to the ground.

"Bella, you're back! I've missed you so much!" squeals Katie who was now laying on top of my with her arms around my neck. I laugh and wrap my arms around Katie's back.

"I've missed you too, Kate," I say earnestly. "Now can I stand up?" Katie looks at me and giggles before nodding and standing up with an apologetic smile on her face. Then Kitty and Quinn walk over to me, Kitty hugging me first followed by Quinn.

"We've all missed you, Bella. Katie hasn't stopped talking since she found out that you were coming home today," says Quinn looking at Katie fondly.

"I see you've brought home a friend," says Kitty looking at Edward who was watching me.

"Yeah, I did. Everyone, this is Edward," I say. "Edward, this is Kitty, Quinn, and—" I'm interrupted when Katie hugs Edward just as enthusiastically as she'd hugged me.

"I've been waiting so long to meet the famous Edward that Bella spoke about so much! My name is Katie!" she squeals.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," says Edward amusedly. "Thank you for taking such good care of Bella. My family and I really appreciate it."

"She's quite the handful when she wants to be," says Quinn with a grin. I glare at him before sticking my tongue out at him.

"If I'm such a handful then why did you stick around?" I ask.

"Because you're the only girl in our school that knows a good book when she sees one," says Quinn with a chuckle.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," says Renesmee suddenly causing everyone to laugh.

"What would you like to eat, sweetheart?" I ask turning to face her. She seemed o think about my question before answering.

"Pizza!" she squeals excitedly.

"Pizza? How about I order that for dinner tonight, and for now you eat a jelly sandwich and carrot sticks?" I suggest. This seemed to deflate some of Renesmee's excitement, but she agreed. Soon I had her sat down at the table with her lunch and walked into the living room and sat down. I was tired after all of the traveling I had done. It wasn't long before Edward sat next to me. Everyone else had decided to give me some alone time with Edward and Renesmee I guess, but had promised to be back later.

"So, why just jelly on her sandwich? Doesn't Renesmee like peanut butter?" asks Edward.

"She's allergic to peanuts. They cause her to break out," I explain. "I learned that the first time I gave her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She broke out and I rushed her to the emergency room where she was given a shot and the doctor did a test to find out what she was allergic to."

"That must have been scary," says Edward sympathetically.

"Yeah, it was, but we got through it," I say with a shrug. Edward pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. "It wouldn't have been so bad had you been with me." Edward opens his mouth to speak, but I immediately interrupt him. "That was my own fault though. I was stubborn and felt that I could do it on my own. I felt that I could continue to hide from my past a little longer. When Carlisle asked me if he should tell you I told him no."

"I wish you would have let me know. You could have told me and then asked me to stay in Forks; I would have," says Edward.

"We both know that's a lie. You would have jumped on the first plane you could get," I say. "The speed of light wouldn't have even gotten you to me fast enough."

"I suppose you're right," admits Edward holding me tighter. "I just feel guilty that I wasn't here for it all. She's just as much my responsibility as she is yours."

"Don't go blaming yourself for this, Edward. I chose to keep this from you until I was ready, and I'm ready now."

"And I'm grateful," says Edward.

"Besides, Carlisle made sure I was in good hands. He was even there when I delivered her."

"I'm just surprise that Carlisle was able to keep all of this a secret. Usually he's like an open book to me," says Edward.

"I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you. That must have been torture for her, not being able to tell you. I know she knew what was going on," I say amused by the thought of Alice keeping such a huge secret for so long.

"Well she did always look as though she wanted to tell me something and yet was trying very hard not to," says Edward chuckling.

"I've missed her," I say looking up at Edward's face and finding him staring down at me.

"She's missed you too, but she never complained or wondered when you'd be back like everyone else," says Edward as his face inches towards mine.

"Did you complain a lot?" I ask.

"At least three times a day. I think the family was ready to kill me," admits Edward in a low, sultry voice, his face mere centimeters from mine, our lips practically touching. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings with anticipation of what was to come. And then our lips met.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I suppose my exuse for being slow this time is babysitting, lack of motivation, the mysterious death of my best friend's mom may be the cause of my lack of motivation…she was like a second mom to me and I totally miss her…and when I say mysterious, I'm not kidding, no one knows how it happened exactly =/…and a book called **_**Bound to Shadows**_** by Keri Arthur. It's a very good book if you like crime solving, mythical creatures, lemons, and sexy vampires with Irish accents. LOL But seriously, that's what you'd find in this particular series of books. I had to wait almost a year for this book to come out and it was totally worth it. I also can't wait for New Moon! My mom, sister, and I are going to go see it! I'm so excited! Hope you liked the chapter! As always, feel free to ask questions, give suggestions or advice, or tell me how you felt about the chapter! I don't care as long as it's a review!!! Sayonara! =3 **

**P.S. ****ATTENTION **_**SHADOWS**_** READERS!!!**** HeartBreaker1023 and I would like to apologize for taking so long in posting the next chapter. HeartBreaker1023 wanted me to tell everyone that the reason is because she's been busy with school. Also, her brother dropped her laptop down two flights of stairs. (I know right? I told her if it were my brother I'd have him sent to Volterra.) So that is why we're such slowpokes. And while I could attempt to write the next chapter on my own, I'm not going to, because I can't read minds, so I don't know exactly what she has planned for the next chapter. I'm only half of the brain for this story after all. She sends me a detailed outline of the story and specific lines she wants in the chapters and I do the rest. So once again, we apologize for the long wait. Sayonara! =3 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I moan softly as my lips mold to Edward's, and then it was over too fast.

"Mommy! Mommy!" yells Renesmee, sounding panicked, which in turn caused me to panic and I broke the kiss before looking around for Renesmee and finding her standing in the doorway staring at me and Edward with a worried expression.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask a little out of breath.

"What are you doing?" asks Renesmee, causing me to blush.

"I was giving mommy a kiss," says Edward. Renesmee runs over and jumps up into Edward's lap, looking at him with a serious expression.

"You did it wrong, daddy," says Renesmee causing me to laugh, but Edward managed to keep his charade going and he now looked worried.

"How am I supposed to do it, Sweetie?" asks Edward. Renesmee's face lights up.

"I'll show you!" she squeals before kissing Edward's cheek.

"Thank you for showing me the proper way to kiss someone," says Edward before kissing Renesmee's cheek making her giggle.

"Love you daddy," says Renesmee.

"I love you too, sweetheart," says Edward.

"Hey, doesn't mommy get a kiss?" I ask. Suddenly Renesmee was in my lap kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie," I say before kissing Renesmee's cheek just as she yawns. "I think it's nap time," I say.

"Okay, Mommy," says Renesmee climbing off of my lap and running out of the living room.

"She's so well behaved," says Edward as he watches her leave the room.

"She always has been. I haven't had a bit of trouble with her yet" I say.

"What about when she was a baby?" asks Edward.

"Only sometimes, like when she was sick. At first she'd cry at night, but what baby doesn't? As she's grown she's been nothing but sweet," I say as I think back to the first few weeks I had spent with Renesmee.

"Just like her mom," says Edward huskily causing me to look at him just in time for or lips to meet again. I moan softly and pull away.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper.

"I love you too, Bella," murmurs Edward before kissing me again. And then the door opened, causing Edward and I to break the kiss and look up just in time for Katie to walk in looking distraught.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I ask as I stand up and walk over to her. But instead of answering me Katie walks over to the TV and turns it on. The news was on with a breaking news bulletin. Behind the reporter was the diner that Kitty and I worked in, or what was left of it at least. It was up in flames and there was debris all around and people were crying as EMS workers pushed stretchers with people – some of which were completely covered.

"Oh my – was Kitty –?" Katie nods before I even finish was sentence and begins sobbing. I quickly wrap Katie in a hug, but I couldn't hold back my own tears and began sobbing as well. "Do you know if...she's alive or not?"

"I haven't heard anything yet," whispers Katie brokenly.

"Okay, well then we'll go to the hospital and ask," I say.

"Do you know which hospital to go to?" asks Edward, always the practical one.

"Maybe we should call around to the different hospitals first..." I say thoughtfully. Katie nods her head in agreement before walking into the kitchen where I kept the phone books. I sit down and pull out my cell phone and immediately begin dialing Quinn's number.

"Hello?" says Quinn. Edward sits down next to me and wraps an arm around me.

"Quinn, are you watching the news?" I ask as I stare at the screen hoping that the newscaster will give me more information.

"No...I hadn't realized it was time for the news to be on," says Quinn.

"It's not, but there's a breaking news bulletin..." I trail off and wait for Quinn to respond.

"Is that the diner?" asks Quinn immediately worried.

"Yeah," I say just as Katie returns with the home phone to her ear and a phone book in her hands.

"Does Katie know?" asks Quinn.

"She's the one that showed me. She's on the phone now trying to locate where Kitty was taken," I explain as I watch Katie pace the room and talk on the phone.

"I'll call around as well and see if I can find out anything, okay? I'll start with my dad..." says Quinn. Quinn's dad was the chief of police. If anyone could tell us anything it was him.

"Thank you, Quinn. I owe you one if you happen to find out anything," I say.

"I'll keep it in mind," says Quinn, and then he was gone.

"Quinn is going to talk to his dad," I say.

"Why? Who is his father?" asks Edward.

"He's the chief of police," I say. Edward nods his head, letting me know that he understood. Katie was still on the phone, but it didn't appear that she was having any luck.

"I hope she's okay...," I whisper as I lay my head on Edward's shoulder. And then my cell phone rings. "That was fast," I mumble as I open my phone to answer it. "Hey Qu—"

"Hey Bella. This is Alice! I know where Kitty is and she's just fine! She'll be coming home tonight!" squeals Alice happily.

"If you know then tell me where—"

"She's at the grocery store!"

"Alice, I don't mean to question your sanity here, but are you sure your visions are working right? Kitty was supposed to be at work...it blew up!" I say incredulous. Alice giggles before responding.

"I know, but she was at the grocery store. She's dressed in her waitress dress though, so maybe she went to the store for work..." says Alice sounding a little unsure now.

"You could be right Alice. Sometimes the diner would run low on something and send her out to the grocery store," I explain, trying to make Alice feel better. It seemed to work, because she was back to her self when she responded.

"You should call her cell phone and tell her what happened!" And then the line went dead, so I hung up and called Kitty's phone.

"Hey Bella, you caught me at a good time, I'm at the store. Is there anything you need while I'm here?" asks Kitty.

"No, I was just calling to see if you were okay," I say. Katie had left the room, but I could hear her talking to the hospital.

"Of course, Bella, why wouldn't I be?" asks Kitty.

"Umm...well...the diner...blew up...or caught fire...I'm not really sure, but a lot of people are hurt or dead. Katie is freaking out and Quinn called his dad for more information. My friend Alice told me I should try calling your cell phone," I explain.

"Wait...the diner BLEW UP!" asks Kitty incredulously.

"Yeah...and Katie is freaking out. She thinks you're dead," I say.

"Put her on the phone," says Kitty urgently.

"Katie, I found Kitty!" I shout. Katie immediately runs into the room and snatches the phone out of my hand.

"Mom?" yells Katie into the phone. After a pause Katie's eyes tear up again and she sits down between Edward and I on the couch as she listens to Kitty reassure her that she was fine. I couldn't help but tear up as well as I realized exactly what was happening. Kitty was perfectly fine. She wasn't in the diner, she was at the grocery store. Alice was right again. I wrap my arm around Katie's shoulders and lay my head on her shoulder.

"God, I love Alice," I say causing Katie to give me a quizzical look as she spoke to Kitty on the phone. I glance over at Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. He was happy for us, I knew it.

"I'll see you soon, mom," says Katie before hanging up and handing me my phone. "Thank you for finding her Bella."

"You should thank Alice. She's the one who told me where she was," I say.

"Why would Alice know where my mom was? Doesn't she live in Forks?" asks Katie obviously confused.

"Alice is...gifted," I say hesitantly.

"Gifted how?" asks Katie.

"She's psychic," I admit. How could I deny her talents after she was right so many times. I look over at Edward who appeared to agree with me.

"Psychic? Like crystal balls and tarot cards?" asks Katie incredulously.

"No...like she sees visions. That's why she was in the sanitarium with me in the first place. Visions are unscientific," I say as I look at Edward, who managed to look sheepish, "no one can really see the future, according to society. So her parents sent her to Carlisle in the hope that he would get rid of them, but he couldn't and the more time he spent with her the more he realized that he'd been wrong," I explain.

"Well...she _was_ right about my mom, so I guess she really _is_ psychic," says Katie cautiously.

"She's been right about a lot of things," says Edward with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"Like what?" asks Katie.

"She knew when to send Carlisle when I went into labor," I say.

"She knew when Bella was going to be in Port Angeles," says Edward.

"She even swapped out my rental car with a Porsche before I got there. She definitely knew I was coming," I chortle. Katie giggles as well causing me to smile.

"I'd like to meet Alice. She sounds like she'd be fun to hang out with," says Katie thoughtfully.

"She's amazing," I agree with a sigh. Just then my cell phone rings so I look at the caller ID. It was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," I say.

"I spoke to my dad..." says Quinn hesitantly.

"Umm...thanks, but I already found Kitty. I was just about to call you to let you know..." I say apologetically.

"That's good, because my dad didn't know Kitty was supposed to be there," says Quinn.

"She was at the grocery store," I explain. Just then Renesmee starts crying so I start to get up, but Edward puts his hand on my arm and stands up instead.

"I'll get her, Love. You just talk to Quinn," says Edward before walking away.

"I'm glad to hear that she's okay. How's Katie holding up?" asks Quinn.

"She's good now. You can talk to her if you'd like," I say.

"Sure," says Quinn. I hand the phone to Katie before going to Renesmee's room only to find that she was fast asleep in her bed while Edward hummed my lullaby to her.

End chapter

**A/N: Thank you so so so much for being so patient with me! I finally got a laptop so now I can go back to writing my fanfictions! So here's to me trying to get back into writing after such a long break...sorry if this chapter sucks, but the next chapter should be funny...I had an idea while I was at work and I can't wait to type it up! Sayonara! =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was Friday night and Edward and I were sitting in the living room about to watch a DVD. Renesmee was at Kitty and Katie's house for the night because I had asked them for a night alone with Edward and they were more than happy to give it to me. I had been planning to show this particular DVD to Edward for while, I was just waiting for the right time, and now seemed as good a time as any.

"So what is this about again?" asks Edward as I put the DVD in and pushed play.

"It's a home movie that I made soon after I came to Arizona," I say as I walk back to the couch and sit next to Edward. Just as I sat down and got comfortable my face shows up on the screen. I looked like I had just woken up and I was sitting on my bed back at Kitty's house.

_"It's about..." I glance away from the camera for a moment before turning back and looking into the lens of the camera. "3:16 A.M on November 20__th__. I'm awake because I couldn't get back to sleep. Umm...this camera was a gift from Carlisle when he found out I was pregnant with your baby," I say fondly as I touch my stomach. "Umm...I say 'your' because I plan on showing you this video diary of sorts the next time I see you, Edward. I'm about seven weeks along now and I can't wait to be a mom. Katie is extremely excited too, she even made me go shopping with her for things for the baby, so I bought a mobile. It cost me a whole day's wort of tips, but it was worth it. It plays Clair de Lune..." Then I yawn and look away from the camera for a moment before looking back at the camera. "I'm going back to sleep. Good night Edward." Then the screen goes blank for several seconds before showing me again._

_ I was sitting on the couch with my laptop in my lap typing. "Hey Bella! What are you doing?" asks Katie excitedly. I glance up at the camera for a moment before looking back down at the laptop._

_ "Typing," I say bluntly._

_ "I already know that, Bella. What are you typing?" asks Katie impatiently. _

_ "A story about my past. I'm hoping to get it published and make some money so that I can support myself and the baby," I explain. _

_ "Oh...so how far are you along now?" ask s Katie. I smile and place my hand on my slightly enlarged stomach._

_ "21 weeks," I murmur as I continue to type. _

_ "When is your next ultrasound?" asks Katie._

_ "Tomorrow. I'll get to find out what I'm having," I say smiling as I touch my stomach again. "I think the baby is excited for me to find out too. It's moving." _

_ "Have you thought of any names?" asks Katie excitedly._

_ "Not really. I was waiting to find out what I was having before I started to think of names," I say absentmindedly. _

_ "You haven't thought of a single name?" asks Katie incredulously. I shake my head no and continue to work. "You're no fun," mumbles Katie before the screen goes blank again. _

By this point Edward had me wrapped in his arms as we watched the video. Every so often he would kiss my hair or squeeze my hand. Then the next clip pops up.

_I had a huge smile on my face as I held up an ultrasound picture to the camera. "It's a girl, Edward! Can you believe it? As soon as the nurse told me I started crying because I was so happy! She's going to be beautiful I just know it! Everything is going perfectly according to the doctor. The baby is the perfect size and her heartbeat...it's such a wonderful sound...so fast and strong, just like it;s supposed to be! And before you start worrying, I'm healthy too. I haven't gained too much weight or not enough...I can't stop smiling today, I'm just so happy! I just wish you were here...I'm sorry that you're not...I'm just not quite ready...but I will be soon. I can;t wait until the three of us can be a family. I know she'll be a daddy's girl. I love you, Edward." And then the screen goes blank again._

"I love you too, Bella," whispers Edward.

_ When the next clip starts I'm shown sitting in a hospital bed, hugely pregnant and looking tired. "Today is June 20__th__ and Bella has been in labor for eight hours. How do you feel, Bella?" asks Katie excitedly. I groan and rub my huge stomach before responding._

_ "I just want this to be over so I can see my baby and go to sleep," I say with a small smile._

_ "Have you thought of a name yet?" asks Katie causing me to nod. "What is it?" demands Katie._

_ "You'll find out when she's born, just like everyone else," I say mischievously, causing Katie to groan. _

_ "Why?" she whines just as a contraction hits me and I cry out in pain. Suddenly Carlisle and Kitty were around me trying to help me through it._

_ "The contractions are getting closer together...I'm going to go get a nurse to check how far you're dilated," says Carlisle before walking out of the shot. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want an epidural, Bella?" asks Kitty as she pets my hair. _

_ "I think it's too late for that, mom," says Katie causing Kitty to glare at her._

_ "Turn that thing off, Katie," says Kitty angrily. Then the screen was blank for a second before I 'm shown with tears in my eyes as I push and the doctor is heard counting in the background. Carlisle and Kitty were on either side of me holding my hands and Katie could be heard cheering me on. _

_ "You're doing beautifully, Bella," praises Carlisle. Suddenly the only thing on the screen is my crotch with the crown of __Renesmee's head showing. _

_ "I see the head!" squeals Katie excitedly._

_ "Quit looking at my crotch! Go stand behind Kitty!" I shout just as I'm told to start pushing again. _

_ "No way, I want to see this in action," says Katie excitedly as the camera continues to focus on Renesmee's head. And the her face was shown, and even covered in blood she was beautiful. _

By this point Edward was holding onto my hand tightly and was tensed up. I knew he didn't like seeing me in pain. I look up at him prepared to tell him that it was okay, but I was stopped short when I realized that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I ask turning to face him and wiping his tears away.

"You're both so beautiful, Love. I'm just so happy that I got to witness Renesmee's birth after all," says Edward, his voice cracking.

"I love you, Edward," I say before kissing him.

_The sound of Renesmee's crying caught our attention and we looked at the screen just in time to see the doctor handing her to me."She looks just like Edward," I whisper. _

_"May I call Esme?" Carlisle could be heard in the background asking me._

_ "Yes," I say. _

_ "What's her name?" asks the doctor._

_ "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I say. _

_ "That's a cool name, how'd you come up with that?" asks Katie._

_ "Renesmee is a combination of my mother's name, Renee, and Edward's mother's name, Esme. Carlie is a combination of my dad's name, Charlie, and Carlisle," I explain before yawning._

_ "We should let her rest," says Kitty._

_ "Wait, I have to say something to Edward," I say quickly. _

_ "Edward isn't here, Bella," says Kitty obviously confused, but I ignored her as I looked into the lens of the camera. _

_ "Happy Birthday, Edward." And then the screen went blank and the DVD was over. _

As soon as the DVD was over Edward's lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I kiss him back allowing him to deepen the kiss and moaning softly. When I needed to breathe I break the kiss gasping for air, but Edward was undeterred as his lips moved to my jaw and throat.

"I love you so much, Bella," says Edward as his lips move against my neck.

"I love you too, Edward," I whisper as I knot my fingers in his hair and press him closer to my neck. His hands were working to undo the buttons of my shirt. Once my shirt was removed I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before being pushed down onto the couch with Edward hovered over me. His lips had moved to my lips once more.

"Edward, make love to me," I say after pulling away for a breath.

"Are you sure?" asks Edward.

"Yes."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter ten of Sanity! I played with the .idea of turning this chapter into a lemon, but I wasn't sure how anyone would feel about that so I didn't. Of course I could always make the next chapter a lemon...or just have a bonus chapter that's a lemon...I'll let you guys tell me in the form of reviews and depending on the feedback this story may end up with a lemon. That's all for now! Sayonara! =]**


End file.
